


The Psychologist and The Commander

by BooGhost78



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fictional Earth, Omegaverse, Oneshot, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooGhost78/pseuds/BooGhost78
Summary: They mean nothing and everything to each other, providing meaning when nothing else could.
Kudos: 3





	The Psychologist and The Commander

They weren’t mates.  They weren’t brothers.  ‘Roommates’ was a term thrown around loosely.  One simply dictated the life of the other, and both maintained each other’s routine. The same routines. Little change. 

Everyday, after the quiet drive home, the door always opened to some unknown, naked woman, atop a half naked man. It was always a new woman. And he never cared who saw them. 

“Welcome home!~”

“Use your bed. It’s disgusting to clean up.”

As Lucas stepped over the couple, the two rolled over, earning noises that the alpha was sadly used to. 

“But the bed’s too far away. And if anyone’s to blame, it’s this lovely lady here~ To attractive, making it hard to control myself~”

Thomas stopped a groan from escaping as the woman slapped him. “You said you were single!”

“Never said he was my mate,” the beta smiled,”He’s just my roommate. I’m not a liar~”

It was the same conversation. Lucas knew that the beta manipulated everything in the day to reach these conversations. Somehow Thomas enjoyed the mental game, and how it messed with his latest meal. He always claimed that it made things more exciting and full on when their bodies found the comfort of the bed. 

“Lucas just smells like me because all our washing gets done together. Sometimes our clothes even change. Scents are bound to get mixed up.”

_ If what Thomas said was true, then he’d have a much different scent. All the laundry was his at this point.  _

‘I’ve lost my scent thanks to your games,’ Lucas thought sourly as he dropped the bags of groceries. 

“Better yet~ Think of Lulu as nothing more than a little servant to do as you wish~” Thomas continued his conversation, tracing a finger along her collarbone,”Do you need a demonstration?~ He’s always willing to follow any request or demand~”

Lucas couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

“Lucas, make us a bath~”

This was new. He was always asked to make dinner. But the girl whom Thomas had brought back would always leave before Lucas had time to serve it.  Never had he been asked to run a bath. They never spent enough time for a bath. 

“You heard me,” Thomas didn’t break his eye contact,”Bath. Dinner can wait.”

They weren’t mates.  They had no ties by blood. But in the end the two could not live without the other. 

Lucas could never resist Thomas’ demands. 

The change in routine had dampened his mood. It had set him off course. Instead of making two meals, he made three. Instead of eating with Thomas at the table, he ate by himself while the TV played.  Never had a meal, let alone two, gone cold before. 

The alpha ignored the door opening and shutting. He ignored the sensation of being watched. And he ignored the hands sliding down his shoulders and arms, pulling them from around his knees to wrap around the beta’s neck. 

“Do I sense irritation? Annoyance? Are you pouting?” Thomas teased, his fingers sliding along the scent glands on Lucas’ wrists. 

“Your dinner is on the counter. Along with your leftovers,” Lucas pulled his arms back, wrapping them back around his knees. 

“You made leftovers?” The man frowned as he stared at the two plates, before dropping into one of the single seaters. Staring at the ad now playing, Thomas rested his head on his hand,”I’ve seen more people with these collars lately. Are they really so great?”

“It’s the equivalent of a mark, except it’s easy to remove. Less heartbreak when the loved ones left behind receive the final letter. Instead of waiting for the mark to disappear, they can take off the collar. It’s probably to help the loved ones let go of the dead.”

“Figuratively and literally.”

“They’re just taking advantage of the war.”

“Should I get you one?~” Thomas only smiled at Lucas’ blank look,”I think you’d look nice, wearing my clothes, tied up with a collar, oh so pretty~”

“So that when you die, I can ‘let go of you’?”

“What else is there to do?”

“Die,” Lucas said bluntly and emotionlessly, continuing at Thomas’ reaction,”This war has been going on for years, decades, centuries perhaps. The army will only ever accept Beta Males, and rarely accepts Female and Male alphas who can spend their whole life on suppressants. I do not fit the requirements for an alpha to go to war. I respond negatively to suppressants, I am thin and lanky, and I have a degree in Psychology, but I’m too suicidal to be allowed a job. You, on the other hand, fit the requirements of a Beta Male and are even a Commander of your own squadron.”

Thomas had settled back against the one seater. 

“We met when you were in need of help after your squadron was given time away to recover. I had no point before that. To help you in times of need, and provide warmth when a woman can not, that’s what I do now. Your way of coping, you play a game with those you meet, you keep those close to you under a leash. You’ve erased my scent and replaced it with your own. The clothes I wear, they may not fit you, but they are yours. You dictate my daily schedule, give me routine and purpose. If you were to die,” Lucas broke his gaze from the TV to stare at Thomas,”I would come home to an empty entryway, and not you and some woman dirtying my floor. If you were to die, there would be no one to dictate my life, or give me a purpose when I am not permitted one.”

Letting go of his legs, and standing up without a noise, the alpha crossed to the beta. Thomas had never liked the lifeless eyes that Lucas had when they first met. 

“If you die, then I will, without hesitation, follow into the dark.” 

“I’m not immortal. Cut me some slack.”

Taking Thomas’ hand, Lucas straddled the beta’s lap and placed the hand against his neck,”Then when you die, you can come and collar me. Because whether you like it or not, my death will be caused by you.”

They weren’t mates. 

One simply dictates the other’s life.


End file.
